Assassination of Frank Solomon
, United States | target = Frank Solomon | coordinates = | date = December 21, 2014 | time = 10:46 PM | timezone = | type = | fatalities = 2 killed (assassin and victim) | injuries = 3 injuries (1 critical) | victim = Frank Solomon Trevor XD (Djordje Nikolic) | perps = Trevor XI ( ) Turkish government Mexican government | perp = | perpetrators= | perpetrator = Trevor XD (Djordje Nikolic) | susperps = Britannia (dropped) Westland (dropped) | susperp = | weapons = -14 | numparts = 2 confirmed | numpart = | dfens = | dfen = | footage = | motive = Criticism of Retaliation for anti- remarks }} The assassination of Frank Solomon occurred on December 21, 2014, 700 days into his office as of the United States. Attending a dinner held by the , Solomon reportedly left with 3 agents to go to a nearby . Arriving at McDonald's by foot, he was encountered by a man under the alias of "Trevor XD" who promptly shot the president several times at the chest and head before being subdued and ultimately killed by one of the Secret Service members. The president was after he was attacked and subsequently died from excessive blood loss before paramedics arrived five minutes later. Solomon was later officially pronounced dead at the Bethesda Community Hospital Center at 11:04 PM local time. Trevor XI, a controversial Sierran- political figure was quickly identified as the mastermind behind the assassination who was being monitored by Sierran intelligence. Trevor XI's whereabouts are currently unknown although as of December 24, the and the Royal Bureau of Investigation uncovered thousands of files and other documents from Trevor XI's homes and communication devices that confirmed his connection with the assassination. It was found that Trevor XI had the financial and political backing of both the Turkish and Mexican government, both entities which were hostile to America and Solomon. Both governments denied any involvement as well as discrediting any rumors that Trevor XI is seeking refuge in either country. Through the American system, was sworn into office and immediately declared a national crisis. Investigations surrounding Solomon's death are ongoing. Background and preliminaries Frank Solomon was elected president of the United States in , defeating incumbent president . Solomon, who promised economic reforms as well as , defeated Romney with 61.21% of the popular vote and securing over 300 votes. Under his presidency, Solomon continued the foreign policy used under the and Romney administrations. Solomon's continued involvement in the Middle East and elsewhere was criticized, more so as through his bold, aggressive, often controversial take on international affairs. Trevor XI, a Serbian-born Sierran political commentator, immigrated to Sierra from the United States when he was only 18 and began a lucrative and colorful career as a talk show host, an activist, and a party organizer. Founding the Remove Kebab Party, Trevor XI was fiercely , , and . The Sierran intelligence community frequently investigated Trevor XI's activities and actions, at once deeming him to be connected to an underground terrorist organization. According to released documents, Trevor XI had planned out Solomon's death for some time. He initially wanted to kill Steven Hong, the Sierran prime minister or King Smith II but decided that killing Solomon would deliver more damage to the international community as he found fit. In addition, the RBI reported that Solomon's critical remarks of the influenced Trevor's motive to have Solomon killed. The killer, Trevor XD, later identified as Djordje Nikolic, was an associate of Trevor XI. Nikolic was also a Serbian-Sierran and came into contact with Trevor XI some time in 2009. Nikolic was a member of the Remove Kebab Party and was suffering from . Coaxed and groomed to assassinate Solomon, Trevor XI through the assistance of the diplomatic staff from Turkish and Mexican embassies in Los Angeles, secured the funds and logistical support for Nikolic to carry out the assassination. According to the RBI, there are numerous documents suggesting Trevor XI and Nikolic held a romantic, sexually active relationship prior to the assassination hit. Assassination On the night of December 21, 2014, President Solomon attended a seasonal dinner held by the at the . Video footage and the many witnesses at the event showed that Solomon was present at the event up until around 10:30 PM. During the presentation of comedian Jojo Burns, Solomon reportedly found one of Burns' skits offensive, and left the event early. Following the president's departure from the hotel, the event continued with Vice President still in attendance. Solomon was accompanied by three of his agents, and went to a nearby by foot. The Secret Service later confirmed that the president's unscheduled decision to go to McDonald's was cleared by high-ranking personnel as it was assumed the three accompanying agents were sufficient enough to protect the president. About 5 minutes before the president was killed, the Secret Service decided to send a sedan to provide the president further assistance as it deemed the security provided insufficient. This insufficiency and incompetence of the Service to act appropriately was regarded as one of the primary reasons the Secret Service's security was breached and led to intense hearings by a joint standing committee investigating the matter by Congress days after. Investigations Domestic reactions Immediately following the death of Solomon, Vice President assumed the position as president and declared the nation to be in a state emergency. The Secret Service was place under investigation for its failure to protect the president and and the vicinity was placed on lockdown for 48 hours. In addition, all major flights in the East Coast were downed and flags flown at public buildings were to be flown at half-mast. Bush called the assassination of his colleague "deplorable, outrageous, revolting, and tragic" and vowed to "find and punish" those responsible "to the highest extent law can provide". Americans nationwide joined in mourning and there were vigils and rallies held in honor of the late President Solomon. In the United States Congress, there was a nonpartisan gathering held inside the House of Representative Chambers on December 23, commemorating and honoring the life and career of Solomon. No photographs or footage is known to have recorded Solomon's death although unofficial reports maintain that the restaurant Solomon was near may have had some footage the night Solomon was killed. International reaction * Britannia - The British government have expressed outrage concerning Solomon's death saying that such an act was "monstrous". British Prime Minister Hugh Byrne has stated that Britannia will help in any way possible to locate Trevor XI and potentially hand him over to American authorities. Britannia have stated that they "have in no way funded nor helped in this heinous crime, and such statements are preposterous". * - The Chinese government have stated that Solomon's death is a great blow to global stability. Chinese president said that America will have to hold firm in the coming months. * Emilia - President Simonetta Saliera has stated that the assassination is a "great shock" and an "attack done preposterously" and sends her condolences to the American Government, Solomon's family and friends. She also declared that, if necessary, a small section of the Emilian Army will be sent to the United States, in order to find Trevor XI, wherever he is. * Gaul - The Gaulish government has also expressed a desire to help catch Trevor XI over Solomon's death with President François Hollande stating that "the actions of this man could set off a conflict on a global scale". Hollande has questioned whether Trevor XI is under the influence of Russia/China, Britannia or a third power. * Lan Na - Prime Minister Khae Leeyao has expressed her condolences to the American government. "A terrible day in history. I can only hope that the successing president will care just as good for the people of the United States, and that he may become a great leader in the future." She also mentioned that Trevor XI will be blacklisted in Lan Na and "Will never set a foot on Lannese soil". * Turkey - President Şahnaz Uzun said while any death was a tragedy Solomon "represented everything Kurdistan stands against - fascism, the oppression of the people, globalisation, and abuse of human rights." Uzun has said that with Solomon's death "hopefully the world can now realise that fascism can be overthrown, and that the workers can rise to oppose the bourgeois dictators that control and oppress their rights. I predict that with the fall of this Führer the world will realise that the people's dream of communism can once again be achieved." * - Russian president has stated that Solomon's death is a "great shock". Putin went on to voice his sympathy towards Solomon's family and the US people stating they had lost a "strong leader." * - Both Prime Minister Steven Hong and King Smith II of Sierra issued a joint statement the night and morning after stating that the assassination was a "severe calamity", that the "world needed Solomon" and was inexcusable. Hong stated that the death was a tragedy for not only Americans, but for Sierrans and the rest of the "free world" as well. The prime minister stated how Sierra would "work tirelessly" to find and punish Sierran national Trevor XI as well as any other individual and was cooperating with the responsible American intelligence agencies. He also declared for the next 10 days, all public facilities must fly at half-mast. * Westland - The Westlandic Government, while being in opposition to Solomon's regime and ideology, have expressed their condolences towards Solomon's family and friends. But have expressed disgust that Westland was put under suspicion initially for being behind the assassination, and have denied any involvement or knowledge of any plan to assassinate the American President. However, Chancellor Oska Stärk has also stated that "The world is now without one more of its imperialistic, ignorant and aggressive, leaders" and that its means we are "one step closer to peace." ''He also stated that his death was a sudden and great shock to us all. * Hellas - The Basileus Alexander Ioannou II expressed his condolences to President Solomon's family and to the American people, stating that his death was ''"unwarranted" and he hopes the people who were involved are quickly brought to justice. "Today, the American people has lost one of their strongest leaders in recent memory. While Solomon may have abraisive, arrogant, and some might say ignorant, he was a passionate man who was not afraid to say what was on his mind. He cared about his people and his allies, and pledged to protect them at all cost. The world has truly lost a great leader and an even greater man." The Basileus stated that Hellas will be in an official state of morning, with all government facilities flying half-mast for the next 7 days. See also *Second Cold War Category:Altverse